Today, rear seats in some luxurious vehicles are designed in 40-20-40 configuration. Generally, the rear seat is adjustable at four directions, that is, forward or backward adjustment of reclining angle of a seatback and forward or backward movement of the seat to provide comfortable positions for users.
However, the rear seats are commonly connected to a seat cushion via two recline adjustment assemblies disposed on the seat. Such recline adjustment assembly is complicate in structure, which results in increase of manufacturing cost for the rear seat.
For example, Europe patent EP0614781 A1 discloses a rear seat in a vehicle with the structure described above which has a drawback of high manufacturing cost.